Fortuity
by January Lost
Summary: There was a chance that Katara would return. Instead there came a girl, Yuu, who was her daughter. There is trouble following. Azula escapes prison with the help of an experienced criminal, Ji Iseul. What does Ji Iseul and Azula want with Yuu anyway?
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:** This is my first Avatar fanfic. Meh. I've written for Fruits Basket under another name, maybe someone will find my writing style similar? Probably not. Merr. Well, this is pretty cool writing for Avatar. Yeah.. so, this story will probably not be updated as much as people like because I tend to say, "Oh, I'm going to update every week!" and then forget, so please be kind to me and continue to read even after an over 9000!! month/year hiatus. Well, enjoy this. And Katara will probably only be in this chapter and then in flashbacks because its a future Avatar fic! Bah! Read and enjoy? AND REVIEW! Please. Flames maybe acceptable if they're funny.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar and this is made for my own amusement, no money involved.

**Fortuity**

"The language of loss made me so much older.  
The language of loss made me lose my grip.  
The language of loss made me silent as a newborn child."  
Voxtrot, "Sway".

**Prologue**

"Aang." It was a feminine voice, sweet and hinted with an emotion unknown. Only one girl would come into his room so late at night. Katara.

The Avatar turned around in his bed, looking at his current girlfriend who stood with her back to the door, garbed in the blood-red Fire Nation clothing. They had been in the Fire Nation Palace since the week before, Fire Lord Zuko and his Fire Lady Mai old friends from the time he was coroneted. They, of course, were not the only guests currently in the Palace, a reunion of sorts had happened with the coming of Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki all at the same time. Now everyone was comfortably tucked away in their beds, sleeping away the night, except for Katara and Aang, who were in his room.

_His_ room. That reminded him. Sokka and Suki had only one room to themselves, and Aang and Katara didn't share one. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, wasn't it only typical for them to have one room? Well, it hadn't been that much of a problem anyway; his waterbending mater had been sneaking into his room during the last few nights anyway, snuggling close to him as they fell asleep in each others arms. However, something was off tonight. Katara stood awkwardly at the door, her hands placed behind her. When she did walk forward, she only came a few feet towards his bed before stopping. The moonlight struck her at an angle which made her eyes glow silver, and his attention was ripped from her outfit to those glowing pools, but she didn't look him in the eye.

"Katara? Is something wrong?" Aang murmured as soft as he could, but still she jumped at the sound of his voice. He narrowed his eyes in worry; Katara never was _this_ jumpy around him, even after they had become more then just friends.

"Well... uhm..." Katara shifted on her feet and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a nervous gesture. The hand fell and fisted the crimson cloth over her stomach, her eyes darting away when he finally caught her gaze. Her face turned twisted, as if pained, and the hand over her stomach clenched harder into the material she was wearing.

"Katara... does your stomach hurt?" Aang tried with a small smile. He hoped that he could get a clue of what was wrong by her movements, but he as still unsure when he spoke.

The girl immediately relaxed at the silly comment and shook her head while her lips parted to let loose a small smile. Taking those few daring steps forward, Katara sat down beside Aang on the bed that he was given. She had a ghost smile on now, her fingers leaving her stomach to clench her upper arm. Still she had that air of anxiety around her. He tried to touch her arm in comfort, but she quickly jerked away from his hands.

On the half of her face that was lit he could see a twitch of her eyebrow, a wince at what had just happened. Delicate, long fingers fell from their attachment of her arm to the red silk sheets that were beneath them. His light skin covered hers as he brought his hand to rest over hers, and he leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on her lips. He wanted to know what was wrong, and he soon found his answer right before his eyes as Katara denied his kiss. She turned her head and his pursed lips landed against her cheek, lying there for moments before he understood what just happened.

"Katara..." Aang spoke hesitantly.

"Aang, I..." Katara's turned eyes glanced at his for a moment, and he saw through them emotions that he couldn't place. "I can't." Was it regret? Whispering, she continued, "This isn't working." She suddenly stood up and decided it was time to look him straight in the eye. But her wavering determination was shown with her trembling eyes and shaking hands. Once more she caught her fingers in her clothing, trying to remove the quavering with pressure. Her next words nearly caught in her throat, but she spit them out with effort, "I'm leaving tonight." It sounded like a finality, a conclusion to their conversation. A conclusion to them. But, she knew it wasn't the end. She winced before he said anything, her feet rocked her backwards before he stood.

"What are you saying, Katara? You're not making any sense," aang said, visilby upset by her words.

She clenched her jaw, he could see the struggle was was having and he didn't understand any of it. Why would she want to leave him so suddenly? Where had the nights before gone? She had just wrapped her arms around his waist and slept the last night. This was strange and unwanted.

"I'm leaving you. Tonight." He tried to tell himself that she was kidding, that she was just joking around with him to see how much he cared about her. He shook his head, he had to disbelieve to keep from crying.

Aang's gaze hardened, but still the hurt swirled about inside. She nearly fell back at his gaze, so intensly pained it was. It was all she could think about even as he grabbed her by her upper arm, jerking her forward at him, so she would look at him. She may have been facing him, but her gaze never landed.

"Why are you doing this? You told me that you--!" The Avatar froze in realization. She kept her gaze averted, but he could see the tensing of her whole body as his thoughts slapped him in the face with the current fact.

She had never once said those words to him. Never.

"You're right, I never said it. I can't," she seemed to choke on the words. "I won't say them because I don't feel that way about you." She wrenched away from him at the last of her words, the red material of her shirt giving away under Aang's hard grasp. The skin revealed looked bruised, his tight grip marking her.

"Why can't you love me? I love you so much and now I realize you don't even understand that love!" he was nearly yelling now, his grey eyes glowing silver in the moonlit room. He had lunged forward again, but this time his topped a few inches from her face, beneath them their feet touched. Her toes were cold beneath his.

Katara did not shrink from his wrath but stood silent and still beneath his burning gaze. She had to look up to him now, he had grown more in the year and a half since the defeat of Ozai. "You'll never be more then a younger brother to me," she whispered. Aang nearly gasped at the pain that jabbed in his head, a reminder of the Ember Island Players from so long ago. "I'm sorry for leading you on for so long, but its not going to work for either of us." All unease from earlier seemed to have dissipated from her voice, she now stood strongly beneath him and spoke her mind.

Aang didn't like what was on her mind.

The Avatar stepped two paces back, leaving her cooled feet behind as he walked upon the warmer tile. He stared at her with large, frightened pools that had dulled. He loosely held the piece of ripped cloth in his hand and he looked at it before clenching his fist in anger or sadness. He seemed so small in his hurt, a child left to pick up his first broken heart. His eyes didn't flare anymore; he shivered and sank back onto his bed. He gazed at her with those eyes ever so wide with distress. Her aqua orbs stared back without so much as a twitch of unease and regret.

"Goodbye, Aang," Katara's detached voice reverberated at her in the silence of the room.

She spun around on her heel, and without a glance back she headed towards the door to the Avatar's room. He face was as emotionless as her voice, trying not to betray the emotions that churned within her heart. She allowed no tears to wet her cheeks. She felt frozen inside, and knew what she had done would affect both of them throughout the rest of their lives.

Meanwhile, Aang's blood boiled as he nearly ripped his fingers through the sheets of his guest bed. His head burned with the new rage, the lonely feeling only a bit dampening on his new raged fire. He had to do something, his mind had cried, he couldn't just let her leave. He couldn't let her go. He stood up with his new intention, his new long legs carrying him faster then the shorter waterbender.

Katara heard him coming and turned her head around, blue-silver eyes narrowed.

"I'm leaving Aang."

As she turned her head back around, he glared at the back of her neck and she suddenly felt the sensation of his heated finger pads brushing against her bare forearm. Prickles of sweat came across her skin but at the same time she felt a shiver ride up her spine. What was wrong with him?

"Who do you love?" Aang's voice was low, but rang deep with jealousy.

"I love?" Katara echoed back blankly. "I don't love anyone." She seemed genuinely perplexed, but that note of confusion sounded like she was trying to hide something, or at least it was in Aang's point of view. His own imagination overpowered his will to believe her, and so he wove the story in his head delicately. It was the perfect accusation, but ever so untrue.

"Is it Zuko? Are you two going to finally go run away together? I bet you've been planning this since before I defeated Ozai. I bet all along you two were in a love affair since I, ever so young, couldn't cater to your sexual desires," Aang's breath was hot against her ear. Fingers continued to stroke her fore arm each time the heat getting more intense. "I bet you've been doing it all along behind my back. Behind _Mai's_ back."

He suddenly had a grip on her again, both hands clenched painfully against her forearms. She squeaked at the sudden ache and tried to push him off, infuriated at both his words and his actions. As she struggled in front of him, he felt such anger and jealously that he could almost crush her beneath him for the sake of never letting her leave him alive. Didn't she know that he could please her like that? He was as good as any firebender! He bent down and was about to try to kiss her again when she yanked out his hard grasp at last.

"You are insane!" she hissed, cold anger whipped out from Katara's words. "I'm not doing anything with Zuko! We're just friends! Zuko would never do that to Mai, and I would never do that to you! Idiot!" She shoved one of his shoulders harshly and he noticed the hardened look in her blue eyes. "Just because I don't love you doesn't mean I love someone else. I was right, you are just a child!"

She abruptly turned around again and swung open the door in another attempt to leave. She was about to get all the way out this time when Aang pushed a gust of air inwards, shutting the door and pushing the young waterbender back into the room. She landed on the floor with a heavy _thump_! a flash of pain crawled over her face as she looked up at him.

"Aang!" her tone implied a warning that a mother would give a child.

"You like firebenders?" he was still stuck in his fantasy, trying to find a way to justify his anger towards her. He stalked towards her with gleaming intent in his eye. "I can be one too!" A ball of flame came to life in his palm. He was getting closer each step, what he wanted to do so very clear in his steps. He couldn't escape it now, he had to do something to make his anger true. There had to be something that Katara wasn't telling him.

"Aang, you don't understand," her voice had dropped to a small whisper. Her little voice was reflecting her current state, push up against the door on her knees with that look of fear in her eyes. "I don't love Zuko. Please, I don't love him. I don't love anyone."

Lifting her face from the flare that had been brought close to her chin, Katara winced at the heat that was so close to her face and sought out his eyes. She immediately regretted her decision, his eyes were tormented as they gazed upon her and she could not help but feel a lump in her throat starting to throb. She couldn't fight back against him either way, her words would be twisted and she had not water on her at all. She was helpless to his will while she was threatened, what would she do to keep her face unscarred? Her expression read something that resembled horror and betrayal. Her eyes cried out to him, why would he do this to her?

For a moment his eyes flashed with regret, a burning emotion for what he had done, was doing, or what was going to happen. He, at the look in _her_ eye, immediately clenched his fist and averted his gaze. She nearly sighed with relief, but she knew that it wasn't over yet. Aang would do anything to keep her from going. Threats weren't even out of the line, apparently. She couldn't help but feel curious as to what he would do next to keep her, but when he brought his gaze to meet hers for a long time, she could nearly taste the pain of his broken heart.

He fell to his knees in front of her, looming before her bare-chested with shaggy brown-hair, looking at her so desperately and still she felt nothing. She gazed up at him with expressionless eyes and waited, waited until he could do something to her again, waited for the pain or the lash of words. So blankly she sat in waited, that she knew she was breaking him down inside.

"You can't keep me from--"

"You're not leaving," the Avatar cut in with a hopeless voice. He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her close to his kneeling form. "You can't leave," his voice was a murmur into her brown hair. His arms had encircled her shoulder, forcing her into a one-sided hug. Against him she went limp, arms hug loosely at her sides. A cold air swept across them, and she knew that he knew.

Katara made no sound as he kept her in his space. Her gaze fled past his shoulder, far away into all th awkward, young moments that they had together. Every accidental brush, sweet embraces, chaste kisses. When they spoke it was so loose, they barely skimmed deeper things. They were young and in love, she had hoped that it would last, their moments together. This feeling of loss would be the last feeling that they had while they were '_together_'. She had seen this ending for so long, every happy moment cloaked in her dread at this current conclusion. And now, his face pressed ever so sadly into her neck, fingers clenching the material of her clothing, the end had come. She had wished for a clean cut, but always assumed in her planning that something like this, or a variation of it, would really happen.

With an almost scared feeling, Katara broke away from the thirteen-year-old's embrace. She tried to not catch his grey, aching eyes, fixing her own at some point past his head. Suddenly she spotted his hand moving and allowed him one last time to touch her, a parting gift one could say. He brushed her hand, lifting each small finger. It stroked up her arm, her neck. Young soft hands that would never again touch her the way they did now. Fingers drew the circles around her eyes, a small pinch on the cheek, and against her lips. Then they fell and he looked away from her in an awkward embarrassment.

"Goodbye," she announced emptily.

The fingers that had touched her gently clenched into a fist.


	2. Chapter One

**Author Note**: So.. yeah, I wrote the next chapter already. This one isn't as good, but its the introduction to some of the new characters and Zuko. Oh.. man, I completely killed Zuko here. Thank you for whoever reads this and doesn't mention how horribly I portrayed Zuko. I... feel ashamed. Well.. this is Yuu and Kaito. Cliche cliffhanger ending, yeah, I know. Well, please review and be amused by my horrible portrayls.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar, however I do own Yuu, Kaito, Ji Iseul, and Thanh. This is not made for a profit, simply for my own and (perhaps) readers amusement.

**Fortuity**

"I want to be found, be craved like things we push away  
These patterns cut like every day  
I need you to reach, I need you to need me."  
- Voxtrot, "Ghost".

**Chapter One**

"Who is that?" whispers surrounded the area, eyes narrowed at the sight of the foreigner.

"Looks like one of those Tribe people." That snort easily revealed the tension that still existed between the countries. The Fire Lord had solved all the problems between the nations, but now they all sat in anticipation for what was to come.

"But they live all the way on either end of the globe! Surely you are kidding. Why would one of them come _here_?" A worried note explained the unease that swept through the crowd. What was the reason for this sudden appearance? Was something wrong? Did they want to start a war?

"I bet they just wanted to start something, dirty Tribes people!" Scornfully they spat at the feet of the wordless Tribe person.

"How disgusting." Women were so very cruel, leaving their men to gape as they spit insults.

"Go back to your Tribe!" One of them threw her arms in exaggeration, motioning away from them, away from their precious land. Still people were not accepted because of their differences. Wasn't the Fire Lord supposed to solve even these things?

"Yeah, get out of here! No one likes dark-skinned girls around here!" Keeping its head down, the Tribe's person tried not to reveal blushing features. Or was it the Avatar's job to bring together the nations?

"Ch. Don't ignore us, girl!" Painfully, a hand reached out and grasped her arm. Fingers crawled on her chin and jerked it upwards to stare into yellow eyes. "Listen to me, girl, no one wants you here. Go back to your ice!" Fear crept across pools wide and trembling.

The hand shoved and released, the Tribe's person flew to the ground. Hitting with a 'huff' of escaping breath, face didn't look up again. The woman above snorted again and returned to the other women who patted her and giggled at the fallen figure. Someone said something like 'That's right!' or 'Yeah, you dirty animal!', causing the woman to stand with a sense of triumph.

The girl on the ground winced at her scraped hands and stood up once more. Slowly, she dragged along, eyes downcast to avoid having to stare into the hateful eyes of the women of the Fire Nation.

--

"Lord Zuko, once again this Ji Iseul has killed," the droning voice of the councilmen made the Fire Lord nearly sigh, but it was his anger at the news that drowned out the bland feeling of the voice. "This time it was a young couple who were walking down by the docks... in the middle of the day." The boring councilmen winced when Zuko slammed his fist down on the table.

"Is that even possible?" Zuko hissed. "There were probably a hundred people at the dock! You have you to be kidding me!" He balled his fists and once more a slam knocked against the table. His good eye narrowed and he backed away, running his hurt hand through his hair.

"Lord Zuko..."

"Where were the guards at this time?" Zuko whispered.

"Well... uhm... they were... there. They didn't see any commotion until the two were dead. They were watching the whole time, I am assured," the councilmen had spoken very hesitantly, knowing that Zuko would storm out or yell at him in the next moment or two.

"They... were they?" he laughed a little, as if something were funny. "That's ridiculous." His laughter faded into a stern, irritated expression. "Keep everyone on watch, and tell them that if this happens again they will have to speak to me and not send you with the message." He held in a faint growl or annoyance and back away from the table before he snapped it in half with his fist.

"Y-yes, I will send that message, Lord Zuko," the councilmen sighed, clutching his chest with a smile that he had kept his ears and life in tact.

Zuko fumed silently as he walked steadily through the decorated hallways of his Palace. He was rubbing his forehead in disappointment and annoyance. This made three attacks on the public in the last two weeks. This old, but new criminal, Ji Iseul, he was making a mess of Zuko's reign for the first time in the total of twenty-one that he had ruled. He knew about Ji though, he had seen him before. Father's loyal spy and assassin, the man was a freaking legend when he was younger. Ji wasn't much older then he was, but still he was well known. Ji wasn't a firebender; he couldn't summon flames to his hands. Ji knew martial arts and he had the swiftness of a Kyoshi Warrior. Ji often ate with them; Ozai almost treated him like a second son. Then, after the war, after Ozai's defeat, Ji wasn't seen ever. Until now. Until he came back to taunt Zuko in his own nation.

"God damnit!" Zuko swore loudly, slamming his hand against the wall while his anger billowed out of him through steam. "Why is he here? What is he doing?" The questions remained unanswered because there was no certain answer until his soldiers finally captured that villain.

Rubbing his now bleeding fist, Zuko strode farther down the hallway. Servants avoided him like the plague, they knew that their Lord Zuko was not one you should approach in such a vicious mood. His golden eyes were narrowed, his fist dripping blood on the lavished carpets of his palace.

He suddenly grabbed one of the servants and spun him around so that the servant's frightened expression was facing Zuko's annoyed one. "Twenty-one years!" he exclaimed before letting go the poor, confused man who stood still for a moment before fleeing at the face of the Fire Lord.

Twenty-one years since the defeat of Ozai, nothing bad or horrible happened since. Everything had been so very peaceful, he resolved all nation problems, married Mai, and had a kid. Things had been so perfect, so completely peaceful. And then, in two weeks, it all came crashing down on him with the return of Ji Iseul. Why was this criminal suddenly deciding it was okay to go around and kill again? It was aggravating that someone was so... thoughtless.

He had to watch out for this guy, especially with the current killings going on. His son often went and mingled with the people, he had to make sure that Kaito didn't get killed because of his royal blood. He didn't know Ji's killing patterns, but he didn't want his kin to get stuck up in it. So far it had just been females with the occasional male companion. It seemed that Ji was murdering young teenage girls, which excluded his son from the group unless he was interacting with these certain young teenage girls. Then again, Kaito wasn't much of a lady-killer and he often hung out with his guy-friends instead. Still, Zuko had something to worry about. He didn't know if Kaito was in danger, but there was always that possibility.

Then there was Mai, but he had no worries about the young woman. She could handle herself, and besides, she rarely left the palace. She still found other people to be lowly, sadly it was her nature. She would rather lock herself in their room then go down to the public square for a minute. Zuko was relieved he didn't have to worry for his wife, but he really did think that she needed some more sun.

Smiling idly to himself, Zuko pressed open the doors to the garden that Mai had grown in her spare time. He had thought her affection towards plant life odd, since she rarely wanted to leave, but it was a calming place that cleared his mind. Well, it kind of reminded him of when he adventured with his Uncle as well, the wild plant growth and all. He still wouldn't admit that he enjoyed the traveling and adventure while it lasted, or that he actually wanted to do it again one day with Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Katara.

His relaxation never lasted long with _her_ on his mind.

Twenty-one years since the defeat of Ozai and twenty years since the night that Katara left.

He missed her. He admitted it to himself not a month after her departure. He missed her a lot. She was the one girl that was never anyone's, though she constantly was tied down with other people's words and actions. She was a constant, never changing in her ways, always motherly if it was in gentleness or protectiveness. When she comforted Aang, she was a mother. When she threatened Zuko if he did anything to Aang she would get rid of him, she was being a mother. Had she always felt obligated, even long before she met Aang or Toph or him? When her own maternal figure was killed, did she redirect all of her actions into becoming the woman that protected everyone with her life?

She was a beautiful, maternal figure that no one wanted to see in that way. Aang had her for his limited time, but she evaded even his jealous love. Zuko had even felt something for her, far beyond friendship, though it was never explored. She knew how he felt, she knew how Aang felt, but she never stopped and really delved into it. She tried with Aang, with someone who loved her in such a pure way, but she was water and all she could do was fall through his hands.

She was clearly a waterbender with the way she acted. Adaptable and calm at times, and then harsh and cold at others. And that body, _ah_, no one could say no to that.

Zuko missed her because he never really had her. He wanted to have her at one time, during that year he had wanted to see her everyday instead of Mai. He wanted to touch that dark skin and kiss her everywhere. Maybe it was just lust, a momentary feeling that didn't actually matter. He had tried to love Mai the same way in that year, but during their more passionate moments he had been with Katara in spirit. It was crazy, insane, it was practically _cheating_. To want that, to imagine that while with another woman, he kind of got sick of himself.

Her disappearance was a hard blow to his conscience mind. It reminded him that she was never anyone's, and she would never be his. She was gone; she had finally left them all. He had no doubt she had somehow planned that far back, and finally got around to doing it. She left them with nothing, except for Zuko. Zuko had something of her's. Something that she had always kept very close.

Twenty years since her disappearance and still he whined to himself about it. How sad can one Fire Lord be?

"Fire Lord Zuko," a voice interrupted Zuko from his selfish thoughts. "Your son has returned from the marketplace and he has brought along a strange girl who says that she must speak to you." The servant's voice seemed a bit off, like she was irritated. The Fire Lord waved his hand as a response, listening as the servant immediately scurried off.

"Why does my son constantly decide that he must bring people to the palace?" Zuko sighed, but a smile lifted his lips. At least this was a break from his constant worries about Ji Iseul and Katara.

He strode towards the doors, sending a back glance at the area that didn't exactly help him relax, and then took that one step into the palace and rid his thoughts completely of Katara and Ji Iseul. There was no reason to worry about things of the past, Katara, and he was sure that his soldiers would pick up on the crime next time, Ji Iseul. Besides, his son brought home a girl. He knew that he would have a blast making fun of him.

--

While Zuko had been thinking, his seventeen year old son Kaito, had discovered something in the marketplace that seemed quite out of place in the Fire Nation.

A person draped in blue clothing walked through the street with her face down. He could tell it was a girl from the way that the clothes fit her, and her slender legs were shown where her pants stopped. It was this stretch of skin that caught his attention, dark-skin. No one in the Fire Nation had such chocolate skin, and he could not help but be drawn to her. Perhaps this was the Tribe's person that the people had been whispering about earlier, he had heard the insults but ignored them. He knew that his father's people were still very bias despite everything that settled in the years of his reign.

So, because of his curious nature, Kaito took that daring step and drew to the young girl's side. She made no sign she knew of his existence except for the tiny tilt of her head to the other side in attempt to not offend him. It was a strange reaction to his appearance, usually people were very social. This girl, however, seemed to have no inclination to speak to anyone, much less him. And that look away made him feel like she had a reason she didn't want to speak to him. Was he scary looking? Did she fear him?

Kaito almost felt insulted that anyone would be afraid of him. It was kind of silly. He was a very approachable kind of person; that was something that he prided himself in. Unlike his mother, who stuck herself in her room and refused to go with him anywhere except inside of the palace. His father was kind enough to take a stroll with him one time or another, but it wasn't enough to please Kaito. He felt better out in the public, and so he out more then he assumed his mother had in her whole life.

"Excuse me, miss. I was wondering what you were doing around these parts? No one around here looks much like you at all. Did you get separated?" he questioned her because he had no idea what he was supposed to do to get her attention any other way. He had this feeling that she wasn't going to talk to him, that she was just going to completely turn away and ignore him. But, he wanted to know who she was, what her purpose in the Fire Nation was. He knew he couldn't let her go until he at least had a name.

"My name is Yuu," it was almost a whisper. "I'm going to the Fire Lord's Palace." Her face didn't turn up, the hood still concealed her expression from Kaito.

As he listened to her, he almost felt something jump up and down inside of him. So she needed to go to the Palace? Wasn't he just lucky that he was a Fire Prince? He concealed his excitement barely, revealing just the smallest of smiles upon his lips. He resisted the urge to grab her by the arm and drag her with him to the Palace, but instead hummed something to keep from exploding with happiness that he could help this poor girl.

"Well... isn't today your lucky day?" he grinned.

"W-what?" she stuttered, stopping where she stood. "W-why would it be my lucky day?" Confusion and fear rang through her words, and Kaito saw her wring her hands in worry.

"Because, I'm the Fire Prince Kaito! I can take you to the Palace right away if that is what you wish for me to do," he bowed to her after his whispered words hit her. She squeaked and stiffened, bowing before the man who she had just found out was the Prince. "Please, don't do that, I'm just like everyone else. I just have a bit more royalty in my blood." He laughed softly and approached the girl again, who had her head down to keep him from seeing her face again.

"C-can you take me to the Palace?" she sounded hopeless. He bet she expected him to say she wasn't fit to enter a palace in her state and stomp off. Too bad he wasn't a jerk.

"If that is what you want. I am sure that my father will be pleased to have the company of someone so different," he said gently, trying to imply that Lord Zuko didn't care for skin color or where someone was from. "I heard that he once traveled with someone like you." It was true enough; he had heard the stories from his father's adventures from his great-uncle Iroh. A Southern Water Tribe girl traveled with the Avatar and even helped Zuko take down the crazed Azula.

"R-really?" This girl had such a stuttering problem. "Well... will you please t-take me then?" She didn't angle her head up in one of those pleading gestures, but kept it downwards to avoid looking at him.

"Here, take my arm, I'll lead you onwards!" Kaito seemed absolutely pleased that he could take home such a strange and interesting girl. His father would actually be pleased to meet someone like this; he had constantly complained that no one from other nations ever visited.

"Thank you, Kaito," she murmured, and he knew that she was blushing from their interlocked arms even if he couldn't see her face.

--

Zuko walked through the halls with a new interest. Kaito had brought home yet another person from the marketplace, but who would this new girl be? Surely it couldn't be just another Fire Nation female, Kaito never expressed much of an interest in them at all. This girl had to be from another Nation, which he found highly unlikely, or someone with some kind of history, which was much more likely. His son was ever the sympathizer, and Zuko had heard many sob-stories because of Kaito's kind heart.

As he stepped into the room where he would be meeting Kaito's mystery guest, not the main Palace room which was much to big and impersonal, he thought of how crazy it would be if Kaito just brought in some random girl for no reason. Someone he liked, but Kaito never just liked anyone. He never had a crush that didn't go into something bigger, except for his interests when he was much younger. And this girl.. would it be the one that Kaito would settle down with?

Zuko opened his eyes to take in the sight of Kaito and a girl dressed in blues and white. He saw the dark skin peeking out from the end of her pants and the sleeveless, hooded vest that she wore. He could make out her eyes from the darkness of her hood, blue eyes. The hood was drawn back to reveal dark hair, which was loosely splayed across her shoulders. Suddenly the night was back -- _"Take this, its a promise I'll return one day. For _you_."_ -- and vividly playing in his mind's eyes.

His fingers twitched to his pocket, the feel of the carved piece in his fingers, connected to the soft, velvety strap that held it as a necklace. The cold air on that night swept over his skin again, the loss made his eyes softened. However, he didn't look away, he couldn't look away. She had returned, the beautiful, maternal, sun-kissed waterbender had returned. All he could do was stand there and gape at her, there was no way he could actually react.

"Katara?"


End file.
